La noche del viernes 13
by Lau911
Summary: Los del Raimon van a pasar el fin de semana en casa de Shindou, pero lo malo que tiene es que van un viernes 13... y... empiezan a pasar cosas extrañas...


La noche del viernes 13

**Era un lunes por la mañana, Tenma como de costumbre se dirigía al colegio para el entrenamiento matutino.**

-Buenos días Shinsuke! –Dijo el castaño sin que éste se diera cuenta-

-¡T-Tenma! Me has asustado... –sorprendido-

-Venga que es tarde, mira –le enseña su reloj- ¿ves? ¡E-espera! ¡Quedan 5 minutos!

-Tenma... ¡corre! –Dijo Shinsuke-

**Afortunadamente llegaron bien y nadie les regañó.**

**Después de clase estaban Aoi, Tenma y Shinsuke, como viven cerca siempre se iban juntos a casa.**

-¡Chicos! ¿Vamos hoy por aquí, porfa? –Dijo la peliazul-

-¿Por qué quieres pasar por la casa de Shindou-sempai? –Dijo Shinsuke-

-Me hace ilusión, dicen que tiene una casa enorme y me gustaría verla, porfa, porfa –suplicó Aoi dirigiéndose a Tenma-

-Habría que preguntarle a Shindou-sempai...- dijo el castaño.-

**Al momento aparecieron dos chicas, una de cabellos verdes claros con mechas rubias y ojos azules metalizado y otra de cabellos marrones y ojos turquesa.**

-¡Tenma-nii!- llamó la de cabellos verdes.-

-¡Lidia, Asahi!- exclamaron los tres al ver a las chicas.-¡Konichiwa!-

-Konichiwa.- saludaron las otras dos chicas alegremente.-

**Las chicas se unieron a Tenma, Shinsuke y Aoi. Los cinco caminaban ahora por una gran calle.**

-¿Por aquí no se iba a tu casa, Asahi?- preguntó Shinsuke mirando a la chica.

-Sí- asintió la peli-marrón.- Y mi hermana me está esperando, ella salió antes que yo de la Secundaria, y tengo que ir a ayudarle a preparar la cena.- dijo.- Me voy, sayonara~- dijo Asahi comenzando a correr por la gran calle y entrando por una de las puertas de una gran casa.

-Sayonara...- se despidieron los otros cuatro de la chica.

**Una cierta chica de cabellos rubios con mechas verdes y rosas, ojos azules como el cielo y tez clara, caminaba con un cierto chico de cabellos grisáceos, ojos vino tinto y tez morena.**

-Shindou-san, –dijo la peli-amarilla- ¡el viernes es 13!

-No me digas que crees en esas supersticiones... lo del viernes 13 es un mito.

-No seas arisco –refunfuñó- podríamos hacer una fiesta ese día con los demás.

-Mmm... No es mala idea, la verdad, si quieres podemos hacerla en mi casa, hay suficiente sitio para todos.

-¿Podemos quedarnos a dormir?

-Sí, claro, en mi casa hay camas para un regimiento, si no, podéis traer un saco de dormir

-¿En tu casa entonces? Pues mañana se lo decimos a los demás –sonrió- Bueno me voy que le dije a mi hermano que le ayudaría en casa, sayonara –se fue sin dejar responder al chico-

-¡Adiós Cintia! –exclamó el peli-grisáceo para que pudiera escucharlo desde la distancia que los separaba-

**Al día siguiente Cintia se dispuso a decirles a sus amigos lo que tenía planeado para la noche del viernes, traía una hoja consigo con muchas cosas apuntadas, las que parecían instrucciones para la fiesta.**

-¡Eh Lidia! –gritó al ver a la peli-verde-

-¿Q-Que pasa? –preguntó algo sorprendida-

-Ven al campo de fútbol un segundo –dijo tirando de ella y sonriendo tanto como podía-

**En el campo, se dedicó a pregonar por ahí la fiesta que iba a haber el viernes, todo el mundo se apuntó y Cintia empezó a organizar lo que debería hacer cada uno.**

-¡Asahi! –Le llamó la atención-

-Sí, ¿Cintia-chan?

-Díselo a Makoto para que venga también

-¡Arigato! –Se fue sonriendo a más no poder-

-Las managers también, ¿vale? –se dirigió a donde estaban ellas para decírselo-

-¿En la casa de Shin-sama? –Dijo Akane fantaseando-

-Akane, ahora podrás ver la casa de tu amado, ¿eh? –dijo Midori golpeándola con el codo-

-¡Eh! Esto... pues sí –sonrojada a más no poder-

**Entre risas y cachondeos, se organizó la fiesta entera, a las 6 en la puerta de la casa de Shindou, se quedarían allí a dormir y días antes colocarían los adornos y todo para la cena en honor al viernes 13.**

**Por la tarde cierto castaño corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de una casa y tocó. Una mujer de cabellos azulados y ojos rosados le abrió la puerta.**

-¡Oh!- exclamó la mujer.- ¡Tenma-kun! Que agradable sorpresa.-

-Vengo a buscar a Aoi.- contestó el chico muy sonriente.- Por lo de la fiesta de pijamas que organiza Shindou-san.-

-Ya me comentó eso.- sonrió la mujer.- Aoi, Tenma ha venido a buscarte.-

-Voy mamá.- dijo la peli-azulada sonriente.- ¡Vamos Tenma!- exclamó sonriente y los dos salieron corriendo tumbo a la casa del pianista.-

La peli-verde bajaba alegremente las escaleras de su habitación cuando un hombre la paró.

-Lidia.- dijo el hombre.- Recuerda lo que te he dicho...-

-Papá...- se quejó la chica.- Me sé el discurso de memoria...- lloró.-

-Gouenji-san.- comenzó a decirle la rubia.- No se preocupe, si mi hermano Kyousuke le hace algo malo a Lidia, puede estar seguro de que él no vivirá para contarla.- sonrió la hermana mayor de Kyousuke.

-Jejeje.- rió la peli-verde.- ¿Nos vamos ya...?- preguntó ella.-

-Pues vamos...- contestó el peli-azulado saliendo de la casa de Gouenji junto con las otras dos chicas.-

El padre de Lidia le tocó el hombro a esta y la otra giró los ojos y le dijo.

-Papá... estaré bien...- entonces se marchó por la puerta.-

-Mi pequeña se está haciendo mayor...- suspiró el peli-crema.- Como pasa el tiempo...

-No está, no está, no está, no está- decía Asahi.- ¡No está!- gritó como una loca desconcertada.-

-¿¡Que pasa Asahi!?- entró una chica de cabellos vino tinto, ojos marrones y tez clara. Se ve que era su hermana.-

La peli-marrón miró a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos.- No encuentro el colgante que me dio Makoto...- soltó una lágrima.

Su hermana se quedó mirando con cara de porker face.- Te he dicho... ¿que lo encontré en el baño, pero luego mamá lo cogió, se lo llevó a su habitación, el perro lo cogió de encima de la cama de mamá y se lo llevó a la cocina, y ahora está encima de la mesa de la cocina?- le dijo.

¿E-en serio? –Preguntó la morena entre lágrimas-

-Sí mira, iré por él –la pelirroja salió de la habitación en la que se encontraban y se dirigió a la cocina, cogió el colgante y se lo dio a su hermana- ¿Ves?

-La castaña saltó de alegría y abrazó a su hermana, aún con lágrimas en la cara- Arigato nee-chan –Asahi se puso el colgante y se puso a esperar- Espero que no tarden mucho...

**Cinco minutos después sonó el timbre**

-¡Yo abro! –Exclamó Natsuki corriendo hacia la puerta- Hola Makoto, pasa, ahí está mi hermana.

-Vale –entro sonriendo por la puerta y abrazó a su novia- Estás guapísima Asahi

-sonrojada- tonterías, me he puesto lo que he pillado-

-¿Podemos dejar el novieteo por favor? –Dijo Natsuki indignada- Jo, Fey ven ya...

**Como si hubiera estado planeado, al decir eso apareció Fey a la vuelta de la esquina**

-P-Perdón venía con Kinako y se entretuvo en una tienda, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres – Dijo Fey intentando disculparse-

-Claro que lo sé, yo soy una –sonrió Natsuki- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, claro, llama a los tortolitos

-¡Asahi! –Exclamó- venga vámonos-

-¡Hai! –Tiró de Makoto- ¡nos vamos!

**Al llegar a la casa de Shindou casi todos estaban ya allí, incluso Kinako. Todos esperaban al pianista, que todavía no había salido.**

**-**Shin-sama tarda mucho.- dijo Akane.

-Y mira que estamos en la entrada de su casa...- dijo el castaño. Ahora todos estaban pasando un frío de muerte. Aparte de que era invierno, hacía un mal día.

-¿¡Eh!?- exclamó Kurama.- ¡Lo que faltaba!- gritó.- ¡Está lloviendo!

Kariya se acercó a la peli-verde y le puso algo encima para que no se mojara. Eso a Tsurugi le dio celos.

-Gracias... Kariya-kun.- sonrió la chica. Tsurugi solo miró mal al chico.

-¡Y a los demás que nos den, no Kariya! - gritó la rubia hermana de Kyousuke a todo pulmón.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Shindou.- ¿Por qué no pasáis?- preguntó.- La puerta la había dejado abierta para que pasarais...

**Todos se quedaron mirando al peli-gris con cara de poker face. No se imaginaban que la puerta estuviera abierta y que ellos como unos tontos esperando ahí afuera.**

-...- por parte de todos los presentes, menos por Shindou que los miraba raro como los demás tenían esa cara de poker face.

-Bueno, ¿pasáis o qué? Hace frío fuera...

**Todos pasaron, algunos con cara de no me digas y otros quejándose de que habían sido tontos sin comprobar que la puerta estuviera abierta.**

-Chicos, ¿todos en la misma habitación o en distintas? –dijo el peli-grisáceo-

-Yo prefiero juntos, me siento raro en una casa que no es mía –opinó Tenma-

-Si... creo que es mejor... –acompañó Shinsuke-

-Ok pues todos en la misma... aunque ahora que lo pienso... chicas, ¿vosotras queréis en una aparte?

-A mi me da igual pero así estaremos más espaciosos, somos muchos para una sola habitación –pensó Aoi-

-¡Tengo una idea! –Exclamó Midori- nosotras en una habitación y el equipo en otra... Kinako, tú con nosotras también, ¿eh?

-Sí... no te preocupes Midori-chan –dijo Kinako-

-Bueno pues seguidme, aquí está la habitación de las chicas y ésta es la nuestra –señaló Shindou dos habitaciones contiguas, una más grande que otra-

**Shindou miró bien, una y otra vez la habitación y se fijó en que no cabrían en ella**

-Minna, creo que no podremos estar todos aquí, ¿algún voluntario para ir a la habitación de las chicas?

-¡Yo! –exclamó Kariya tan alto y rápido como pudo-

-Yo si eso... –dijo Tsurugi-

-Yo también iré –dijo Makoto sonriendo y levemente sonrojado-

-Mmm... Creo que no se estará mal... también voy –Dijo Fey-

-A ver... dos más, es que si no vamos a estar como sardinas en lata –pensó el peli-grisáceo-

-Venga, yo –dijo Tenma algo arrepentido aunque alegre en el fondo-

-Tenma, yo te acompaño, ¿vale? –dijo Shinsuke-

-Bueno pues ya están todos, ahora soltad vuestras cosas por ahí –dijo alegre Shindou

**Todos hicieron caso a Shindou y dejaron sus cosas pero todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver los futones.**

**-**¿¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?- gritaron todos a la vez.- ¡Son futones para dos personas!- luego todos se dirigieron a donde estaba el peli-gris.- ¿¡Porque futones de dos!?

-Bueno...- comenzó a decir él acosado.- Es que... jejeje...no había futones para una persona... pero no os preocupéis...- le salió una gota de sudor en la sien.

-Shindou...- comenzó a decir Cintia.- ¿No puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó.- Antes que dormir con esa cosa...- señaló a su hermano menor Kyousuke.

-¡Oye!- exclamó el señalado.

-Cintia, tienes que dormir con las chicas...- contestó Shindou. La otra bajó la cabeza.

**Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa pero los chicos que se quedaban en la habitación de las chicas, tenían unos problemillas.**

**-**¡No miréis, guarros!- gritaban las chicas mientras se tapaban con las camisetas de sus pijamas.- ¡Marchaos de aquí!- las chicas comenzaron a lanzarle zapatos a los chicos para que se marcharan y los echaron a todos fuera, los chicos se quedaron en calzoncillos mientras las chicas se quedaban dentro.

-Menos mal que los hemos echado...- suspiró Midori.

-Mirad chicas...- comenzó a decir Kinako.- La maleta de los chicos...- todas las chicas se miraron pícaras.

-No es buena idea...- dijo Akane colocándose su camisón.

-Venga Akane, no seas aguafiestas... –dijo Midori golpeándola con el codo-

-Midori, ¿qué te ha dado con mi brazo?

-Oye chicas... los chicos no tienen su ropa... están ahí en el pasillo sin nada puesto... vamos a terminar de vestirnos y les abrimos, pobrecitos –sugirió Aoi-

-¡Como tú digas jefa! –Exclamaron todas a coro-

**Cuando terminaron les abrieron a los chicos, que estaban sentados en el pasillo hablando entre ellos, solo con los calzoncillos puestos todavía.**

-¡Anda que no habéis tardado nada! –Se indignó Tsurugi- Aquí hace frío

-Calla, calla nosotras necesitamos espacio personal, ya lo deberías haber aprendido de todas las veces que te he echado de mi cuarto –dijo Cintia-

-Anda entrad ya que os vais a resfriar –dijo Asahi-

-¡Eso llevamos diciendo todo el tiempo! –Exclamaron los chicos a coro-

**Los chicos se cambiaron, tardaron muchísimo menos que las chicas, tanto que lograron alcanzarlas antes de que bajaran las escaleras****.**

-Vaya, sois rápidos –exclamó Natsuki-

-Qué quieres, ¿qué tardemos como vosotras? No sé lo que os dedicáis a hacer ahí dentro pero tardáis un montón... –replicó Fey-

-Fey, no seas borde que ya nos hemos enterado... –dijo Natsuki-

-P-perdón no pensaba que te molestara tanto... –se encogió de brazos-

-Tengo hambre... a lo tonto es hora de cenar... –se quejó Aoi-

-Eso es verdad...- susurró Lidia.- ¿Y si vamos a llamar a Shindou?- sugirió.

-Todos están abajo, nosotros nos hemos quedado los últimos –suspiró Makoto-

-Pues deberíamos bajar ya... no está bien hacerse esperar tanto –añadió Kinako-

**Como si fuera un instinto común, todos a la vez empezaron a bajar por las escaleras acelerando cada vez más.**

-¡Hombre, por fin! –Gritó Kirino- llevamos media hora esperando.

-Gomennasai Kirino-sempai –se disculpó Shinsuke-

-Eh Kirino no te cabrees, vamos a comer tranquilos –sonrió Shindou-

**Las sirvientas trajeron la comida. Había: sushi, arroz con curri, carne, gambas fritas... en fin un festín normal de una familia adinerada.**

-¡Shindou-sempai! Esta comida tiene una pinta deliciosa –se ilusionó Tenma-

-¡Itakadaikimaszu! –gritaron todos-

**Terminaron de cenar y todo el mundo estaba lleno, no habían dejado nada en sus platos, sólo algo que les sobró a las chicas pero también se hartaron de comer.**

-Chicos, ¿qué os parece si vemos una peli? –sugirió el peli-grisáceo-

-¡Una de miedo! –Sugirió Kariya-

-A mi me parece bien, ¿alguien no está de acuerdo? –Continuó Shindou-

-Fey... –susurró Natsuki al peli-verde que se encontraba a su lado-

-¿Sí?

-A mí me dan miedo estas pelis... –confesó-

-No te preocupes, por cierto... creo que es la primera vez que me dices que te da miedo algo-

-¿Si? Es que nuestros padres no nos dejaban ver esas pelis porque nos causaban pesadillas de noche... es un miedo común que tenemos mi hermana y yo...

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo y no la veamos?

-No... Déjalo –intentó sonreír- me las apañaré-

**Shindou puso la película y empezaron a verla. A las chicas se les veía algo atemorizadas, todas agarradas a algo, excepto Midori, a ella le encantaban estas pelis.**

**La peli era algo fantástica: zombis, fantasmas y esas cosas en una mansión enorme, algo que atemorizó a Lidia, ya que estaban en una mansión enorme y se tendrían que quedar allí a dormir. Aunque no fue la única que pensó eso.**

**Los chicos en cambio, disfrutaban con la peli y por suerte para las chicas, no se molestaron en darse la vuelta para verlas, todas tenían el miedo encima.**

-Makoto... tengo miedo... –repitió Asahi agarrada a él demasiado fuerte-

-Asahi, solo es una peli... no tienes por qué tener miedo...-

-Eh, Lidia, ¿tienes miedo de la peli? –Preguntó Kariya- tú no te preocupes, que ya acaba –añadió sonriendo, algo que puso celoso a Tsurugi, que intentó pegarse a Lidia todo lo que pudo en señal de: Kariya, ni se te ocurra, es mía.

**Al final la película acabó, bien para algunos y mal para otros: los chicos excepto los que estaban al lado de las chicas estaban perfectamente, en cambio los demás tenían moratones en los brazos de lo fuerte que los habían sujetado las chicas.**

**Todos se levantaron del suelo y subieron a sus cuartos, disponiéndose a dormir para la fiesta que habría al día siguiente.**

-Kyousuke-kun –susurró Lidia agarrando al peli-azul- ¿Pu-puedes dormir conmigo?

-¿Eh?- el peli-azulado sonrojó a morir.- Lidia...- susurró. Entonces se acordó de Kariya y para que no le dijera nada a Lidia dijo...- Si... puedo dormir contigo...

-La peli-verde sonrió.- Gracias...

-Pero no se te ocurra abrazarme...- ordenó el hermano de la rubia.-

-¡Sí mi capitán!- dijo la peli-verde imitando a un soldado con la mano en la frente.-

-No te comportes como una niña chica...- susurró Tsurugi.-

-Buenas noches Lidia.- Kariya se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo sonrojarla.-

-B-Buenas noches... Kariya...-

-¡Shindou!- lloraba la rubia que era retenida por sus amigas-

-Cintia-san.- decía Asahi- Mañana vera a Shindou-san...-

-Buenas, noches, Cintia.- el peli-gris le sonrió y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta.-

-¿Líos amorosos?- preguntó un curioso Kirino a su compañero de futón.

-Es Cintia...- suspiró el pianista.-

Todos comenzaron a reírse y el peli-gris se quedó mirando a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa, hacía tiempo que no pasaba un rato con ellos juntos, como antes de que Tenma y los demás entraran al equipo.

-Chicos, voy a apagar las luces, buenas noches...-

-Buenas noches...-

-Buenas noches...- dijeron los otros acomodándose en los futones.

**En la otra habitación nadie podía dormir, bueno... solo las chicas no podían dormir... las chicas que estaban durmiendo con los chicos. Ellas podían sentir la respiración de ellos y eso las sonrojaba mucho. Tener a un chico tan cerca, y más si era el chico que te gustaba, era extraño.**

**Después de un rato todos estaban dormidos menos Aoi que seguía algo nerviosa.**

-T-Tenma... -susurró Aoi- ¿sigues despierto?

-Sí... es raro dormir contigo... además no paras de moverte, ¿que te pasa?

-No, nada... es que... es que... -intentó salir de la situación-

-Aoi... -El castaño se acercó a ella-

-¿Q-que? -sonrojada a más no poder-

-Aishiteru -le susurró al oído-

-Yo... yo también Tenma... -se quedó mirando sus ojos azules metalizados- vaya... esto es extraño... tú, yo, tan juntos, en un futón...

-Shh -la hizo silenciar- esto no es extraño, piénsalo...

-Pues yo sigo viéndolo extraño

-Aoi -se quedó muy cerca de ella mirándola fijamente- Yo... yo... -la besa suavemente-

-T-Tenma... -disfruta del beso algo más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba

-El castaño abraza a Aoi y la junta a él todo lo que puede-

-Tenma... creo que... creo que esto no está bien -dijo Aoi preocupada, separándose del castaño-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... -algo deprimido- Vamos a dormir entonces...

**Algunas horas más tarde, Kariya se despertó aturdido. Shinsuke le había estado pegando en sueños pero él sufrió las consecuencias. Al despertarse vio a Lidia vuelta hacia él, dormida, ya que estaba en el futón contiguo.**

Lidia... -empezó a jugar con su pelo- ¿¡por... por qué tienes que ser de ese Tsurugi!? ¿¡Qué tiene él que no tenga yo!? -se preguntó rabioso-

-Lidia empezó a moverse aunque seguía dormida-

-No... no te despiertes... Lidia yo... aunque no me escuches, yo... te amo. -el peli-verde empezó a acercarse a ella- Algún día serás mía... aunque tenga que dejar a ese fuera de juego... -mirando fijamente al peliazul- Este pasa de todo... ahora es mi oportunidad... sin que se de cuenta... -empezó a pensar Kariya, acercándose cada vez más a Lidia-

-¿Q-que pasa? -dijo Lidia medio adormilada al sentir a alguien muy cerca de ella-

-Kuso... ¿ahora que hago? -pensó Kariya- Lidia... esto es un sueño, un sueño muy bonito, estás dormida -comenzó a decir-

-¡Que dices Kariya! no soy idiota, ¡¿qué... qué haces tan cerca?! -dijo algo sonrojada la peliverde-

-No... ¡no lo estropees! -le da un beso sin pensárselo-

-Kariya... -sorprendida se pone a pensar- yo... yo...

-El chico empezó a bajar la mano por el pecho de Lidia-

-Ah... no, no lo hagas...-

-Me da igual lo que digas -tapándole la boca- yo sé lo que quiero -mirándola fijamente-

-Tsurugi... -le llamó angustiada pero no le escuchó-

-Deja a Tsurugi en paz... ese no te dará nada que no te dé yo -intentando quitarle la camiseta-

-¡S-Suéltame! ¡Tsrurugi!

-¡Que te calles! -le sujetó las manos y empezó a besarle el cuello- Estoy seguro que ésto no te lo hará ese peliazul, que por cierto duerme como un angelito, que pena que se pierda la pérdida de la inocencia de su amada-

-Al escuchar ésto, Lidia se puso a llorar, lo que despertó a Tsurugi, al fin.

-¡K-Kariya! ¿que haces si se puede saber? Anda vete por tu propio bien. -dijo el peliazul indignado-

-No... no me das miedo -exclamó algo titubeante-

-Al acabar de decir esa frase, Kariya cayó desplomado al suelo-

-¿Q-qué ha pasado? -preguntó Lidia a su héroe-

-Nada, sólo he hecho la llave volcán, se despertará no te preocupes-

-Lidia abrazó al peliazul, aún con lágrimas en la cara- arigato -sonrió y se quedó dormida-

-Buenas noches... mi princesa -dijo al ver que estaba dormida-

**A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban profundamente dormidos, nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó esa noche.**

-Asahi se despertó-

-¿A dónde vas? -dijo un Makoto medio dormido-

-Al baño, ahora vuelvo, tranquilo -la castaña sonrío-

-Okay, pero vuelve pronto, ¿vale?

-Tardaré lo menos que pueda. -dijo saliendo por la puerta-

**Makoto pensó que todo estaría bien, pero no fue así. Cuando Asahi llegó al baño...**

¡AAAAAH! -se escuchó un grito ensordecedor que despertó a todas las personas de la casa-

-¿Qué? ¡Asahi! -Makoto salió corriendo al baño al escuchar el grito-

**Makoto vio que Asahi no estaba. Se dirigió a la puerta y a través de la ventana vio un coche que se alejaba.**

-Kuso... ¡se la han llevado! ¿ahora qué hago? -dijo el castaño de los nervios- ¡ah, ya sé! Shindou-san!

**Asustado y nervioso, entró en el cuarto y buscó al pianista.**

-¡Shindou-san! ¡despierta!

-¿Q-qué pasa? -dijo un chico medio dormido-

-Se han llevado a Asahi -dijo Makoto asustado, nervioso y con lágrimas en la cara-

-¿Qué? Espera... ¿¡Qué!?


End file.
